


You Pull Me Close, Guiding Me Home

by Anonymous



Series: Throughout [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Amnesia, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Eccentric people, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For someone so inconsequential to his life, Aleister couldn't shake the feeling Dream was important.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Velveteen Dream
Series: Throughout [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	You Pull Me Close, Guiding Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



> Happy holidays!
> 
> Sequel to Hold On (I Promise It'll Be Alright) found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240707)

Aleister believed in his dreams. The visitors often told him things he needed to know. He didn't always understand their messages, but that was alright. They inevitably showed themselves with time. The visitors stayed patient, doing their best to make it clear. They didn't give up just because things didn't come through on the first try. 

For the last month, the visitors presented the new NXT recruit, Patrick- or _Dream_ as he insisted on being called. He visited every night in some form or another- be it a painting on the wall or the silent figure sulking in the background. 

It didn't make sense to Aleister- why would he always be there? 

They weren't close. In fact- they _barely_ knew each other. Their first meeting had involved a feud that got canceled. Then, Dream had gone his own way. 

For someone so inconsequential to his life, Aleister couldn't shake the feeling Dream was important.

Aleister stared up at the ceiling, as the thoughts pummeled his head. It made no sense. There had to be a reason and yet, Aleister found himself at a loss. 

When Dream stared at him, he had a piercing gaze. If Aleister hadn't known better, he would swear Dream knew him intimately. That wasn't possible- wouldn't he remember something like that? 

This last dream had been the oddest of them all. The visitors made Aleister a silent observer to a soundless scene. 

Dream pulling up to a shack. Meeting a colorful woman with a lot of teased blonde hair. A black carbon band set on top of a checkbook, as Patrick ( _not Dream_ \- the visitors made that clear) pleaded with her. The blonde woman- her lips set in a tight line- looked grimmer and grimmer as she offered an explanation. Finally, the woman reaching under the table, offering Patrick an old leather bound book. 

Before anything else could happen, Aleister woke up.

With the memory of the dream floating around, Aleister went about his day. He still felt troubled by the dream. It had all felt so real. 

Then, they arrived at promo class. Someone handed Dream a microphone to begin, and told to just talk about the first thing that came to mind. Aleister watched with delighted awe- his promos were always some of the best. 

Leaning in, he watched Dream banter, his hands flying everywhere. Aleister's breath caught in his throat, as he caught a glimpse of the black carbon band on Dream's left ring finger. 

Swallowing a response, Aleister jammed his hands in his pockets. He couldn't be sure but it looked familiar.

He thought it was the ring from his dream.  
\---  
Never one to make the first move, Aleister waited to catch Dream alone. This was so unlike him, but he needed an answer. Could this be the key to the visitors' message? 

"Can The Dream help you?" His voice held his usual amount of bite but somehow, his gaze looked softer. 

This strange sight empowered Aleister to continue. 

"I know you." The sentence came out in a strangled whisper. "You- _I_ - _we_ were important to each other." 

A haunted hollow look flashed just below Dream's eyes. At least, that was what Aleister _thought_ he saw. As fast as it came, it went. 

"The Dream has no recollection of that." Patrick ( _not Dream_ ) stood, moving to his canvas satchel. He dug through the different pockets, clearly looking for something. 

Then, in the last pocket he searched, he pulled out a black leather bound book worn with time. He flipped through it, consulted a few pages and presented it to Aleister.

"This won't explain everything but it should start." Patrick pressed the book into Aleister's hand. "Don't lose it. I'll find you when the time is right." 

Aleister watched as Patrick pulled his bag tight against his side. He watched the man disappear around the corner, somehow seeming to have aged a decade in the last fifteen minutes. 

The small book weighed more than Aleister ever thought possible. He blew out a breath, unsure if he wanted to dive in. 

Part of him feared the information contained within the book. 

Curiosity bested him, as he flipped to the first page and took in the brilliantly violet ink. He skimmed over the page, his lips moving with every word. 

_My Dear Aleister,_

_The Dream is bad at revealing his feelings. It is easier to hide them away and pretend they never existed._

_Sister Ruth suggested I put pen to paper and write to you. She thought it best that I keep a record. Chances are you will never remember me, but she says there's always a chance._

Aleister paused, slamming the book shut. He wanted to read more. His heart ached to find the truth, but this wasn't the place. 

Over the next few days, Aleister read through the book. Dream shared the story of how they'd met. He told of their adventures- both shared and separate. He told of the career Aleister had led. The attack that threatened his life. The desperate last resort Dream had taken. 

Aleister couldn't wrap his mind around it. For one so young, Patrick had done just what he needed to right a wrong. He didn't care that it came at a great loss to him. 

_As we speed towards a different tomorrow, know you are never very far from my thoughts._

_My hope is you will come back to me. It is a long shot, and not likely to happen. I don't care. I still hope for it._

_All my love,  
Patrick_

The last line of the last letter lingered in the air. Aleister read it over and over, startled by the rawness of the words. He had no memory of this. This could have been his life, and instead, he went a different direction. He held no anger towards Patrick for saving him. 

He could admit he probably would have done the same thing for him. 

"You know." Dream's voice broke the silence, as he entered the room. Aleister jumped, startled by the intrusion. "Once upon a time-" 

Aleister rose, holding his arms open. He wasn't a hugger by nature. He avoided most physical contact. In this moment, it felt right. He drew Dream into a tight embrace, close enough to graze the other man's ear. 

"A dissimilar pair vowed to enjoy their infamy together." 

Their lips met in a quiet kiss. Aleister, always to the point, allowed himself to melt into the moment. There was something there that even time could not rewrite. He knew this man in every way one could know a person, even if he had no memory of it. 

"And hopefully they live happily ever after," Dream said, breaking the kiss. 

-End-


End file.
